ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GWF Global Championship
The GWF Undisputed Championship is the unified titles of the GWF Championship, and the GWF World Heavyweight Championship. This happened on the 2nd September 2006 on Saturday Night Sacrifice. The match was “The Hunter” Harry Jackson versus Wolfenstein, the two respective title champions, and Jtopgun, a former World Heavyweight Champion. Wolfenstein made Harry Jackson tap out, to unify the titles. Title History 1. Wolfenstein (September 2, 2006 - September 17, 2006) Wolfenstein was the first champion, unifying his World Heavyweight Championship with Harry Jackson’s GWF Championship, on Saturday Night Sacrifice. Wolfenstein had no title defences before Triple Threat, where he would face Jtopgun. 2. "The Main Event" Bryan Daniels (September 17, 2006 - November 19, 2006) In a controversial fashion, "The Main Event" found his way into the main event of Triple Threat, against Wolfenstein and Jtopgun. After a little help from new Deadly Alliance members, Angleslam, and SheltonSplash, Bryan conceived a plan, and delivered it, and became the GWF Undisputed Champion, pinning Wolfenstein. Bryan continued on his winning streak and eventually had his first title defence, against Soldier Dark, who was his mystery opponent. It was on an ominous date, Friday 13 October, but Bryan defeated Soldier Dark. The following week on Friday Night Brawl, Bryan had to defend against Dave Shadow, the owner, and Bryan was once again victorious. Bryan's title reign came to end the same way it began, in controversial fashion, at GWF Destiny Fulfilled. Bryan was in a fatal four way, two fall match, with both this title, and the Intercontinental on the line. SheltonSplah, who Bryan thought an ally, turned on Bryan, and then laid Ken Davidson on the Champion, ending Bryan Daniels' unpinned acolade. 3. Ken Davidson (November 19, 2006 - April 8, 2007) Ken attained the title in controversy, as stated above, from Bryan Daniels, and Daniels since then has not been allowed near the title due to his ongoing rivalry against Shelton. Also, Ken Davidson held the title through most of November and January without a title defence, which left much to be wanted from the reign. Ken's first defence came on January 14, 2007, when he took on James Murphy in the London Dungeon. It was a hellacious match, with Ken barely winning against James, at GWF Sunday Night Sacrifice. Ken then defended his title against Bryan Daniels, and Dave Shadow, winning both times. Finally, at GWF Valentine´s Vengeance, Ken Davidson beat James Murphy to retain his title. Ken was then chosen to face Harry Jackson at GWF Ultimate Decision, and with some controversy, Ken retained. It finally came to an end at 8 April Sunday Night Sacrifice, as James Murphy made Kevin McAuliffe tap out in a triple threat match. 4. James Murphy (April 8, 2007 - ) James did the impossible and finished Ken Davidson's title reign, albeit not actually beating Ken. Information The longest title reign is Ken Davidson's. Wolfenstein is the only man to have never won a title defence in his reign. A recurring joke of the GWF Undisputed Championship is the "GWF Title Mute Disease". Anyone who has won the GWF Title has rarely promoed during their reign, yet after they lose the title, they become more active. Gallery Victoria-wwe.jpg Aaa Mickie James-1 (38).jpg MarkBisley.jpg Eyes only.jpg SD 625 Photo 101-1.jpg RAW 862 Photo 021.jpg Uew.png SidVicious010.jpg DANIEL BRYAN NOC 09192010ej 0195b1.jpg Normal swuxkk.jpg Maryse-day2.jpg 4- The conceited French-Canadian Maryse eyes the Divas Champion .jpg Jon-bones-jones 235x300.jpg StygianofSteel.png Sty EW.jpg SistaA RRXX 05.jpg Mimimandyambmania3.png Mschif.jpg 70ud1c.jpg Dmcmimi.png Sable.jpg Doa08.jpg Chris Loki e-wiki.jpg Dgniox.jpg Curt-hawkins display image.jpg Seth-Rogen1.jpeg Svierge.png Thing.png LannieRae2.jpg 5176 650.jpeg John Hennigan, John Morrison, Johnny Nitro.jpg LannieRae1.jpg 5768561812 6da8bc9192.jpg Ty-WorldChamp.jpg NewWorldTitle.jpg WZCWEurasianBelt.jpg Sky Spank.gif Snapshot of me 10.png Dragon 28515.jpg ScarletSteele01.jpg Th roh03.jpg 200px-American Dragon .jpg